This invention relates to a disc loading mechanism for an audio disc player of the optical PCM sound recording type, which is characterized in that a disc is placed on a tray which is supported movably between a disc inserting position and a disc reproduction position, and the disc is engaged with a disc rotating rotary shaft by moving a driving cam coming into contact with a tray supporter. Prior devices have included devices for moving a disc between rollers, or while suspended on a clamp working at the center hole thereof, as disc loading mechanisms for an auto-loading record player.
However, the former device compresses the disc surface to sometimes strain or damage the recording track, and the latter device is capable of damaging the center hole due to external oscillation, since the disc is supported only by the center hole.
Furthermore, both mechanisms are of large size and are complicated, and it is considerably difficult to extract the disc midway through a carrying-in operation.